Adhesion
by avamura
Summary: "Ehem. Berita baiknya, Erwin, kau ingin menikah dengan Hanji. Itu berarti spekulasi nomor empat di Scouting Legion yang menyatakan bahwa kau aseksual, telah terbukti tidak benar," ujar Mike, "Tapi berita buruknya... kau ingin menikah dengan Hanji. Itu secara tidak langsung mengonfirmasi spekulasi nomor tiga—bahwa kau mengidap fetish, bung."


Konon, ketika kau bertemu cinta sejatimu, waktu berhenti.

_Heh._ Pepatah memang konyol.

Yeah. Sejak awal, Erwin Smith memang tidak pernah percaya konsep cinta yang semutlak itu. Terlalu imajiner, terlalu klise—bahkan sampai saat ini, ketika dimensinya mendadak terparalisasi dan waktu benar-benar serasa membeku. Sebuah ruang kosong antardetik menyeruak begitu saja, ketika pasang mata biru langit dan cokelat tanah itu bertemu.

Maka jadilah, untuk sesaat Erwin cuma bisa terbengong-bengong bodoh—karena mendadak di latar belakang kumpulan orang berhenti bergerak, burung berhenti mengepak,seluruh suara teredam, bahkan ia lupa bernafas. Seluruh perhatiannya tiba-tiba terfokus secara tidak wajar ke satu objek.

Ia bukan master fisika kuantum, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa pelanggaran hukum alam ini bukan sekedar efek overdosis kafein.

BRUAK—

"OI, bumi kepada Chief Erwin Smith, BUMI KEPADA CHIEF ERWIN SMITH! Dari tadi kau mendengarkan teoriku tidak, sih!?"

—x-X-x—

.

**Adhesi**, adalah gaya tarik menarik antara dua molekul yang berbeda jenis. FF & cover** © avamura**. Semua chara punya **Isayama Hajime**, tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fic ini kecuali kepuasan pribadi :3 Satu OC punya saya, titannya Hanji.

**.**

—x-X-x—

.

.

**I — (N) onchalance**

.

Erwin Smith melirik ke arah kalender. Ia mengulum senyum ketika melihat lingkaran merah di tanggal hari ini—dengan angka 35 dan catatan kecil '_Happy Birthday, Chief!_' di bawahnya. Yap, sekarang Erwin Smith sudah resmi berumur tiga puluh lima tahun. Meski kalau bukan karena Petra yang berbaik hati menandai kalender itu dari jauh-jauh hari, atau Komandan Dot Pixis yang barusan mampir untuk minum kopi... ia tidak yakin akan ingat kalau ulang tahunnya jatuh hari ini, sih.

Banyak hal berlalu begitu saja, ya.

Tiga puluh lima tahun. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, saat ini hidup Erwin sudah nyaris lengkap. Muka ganteng, intelegensi oke, duit tumpah-tumpah, dan karir... kalau ibarat orang mendaki gunung, sekarang dia sudah berdiri dengan gagah di puncak sambil ngibar-ngibarin bendera. Yap, berarti sudah empat sehat—jadi cuma kurang satu aspek saja biar jadi lima sempurna:

_Asmara._

Yeah—sayangnya, kalau soal yang ini, bisa dibilang Erwin terpuruk di peringkat paling bawah. Bahkan rasa-rasanya dia sama sekali belum membuat kemajuan yang signifikan sejak masa puber. Boro-boro istri, gebetan saja dia tidak punya. Soal ini karena dia yang kurang usaha masang iklan di biro jodoh, atau Aphrodite memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya... entahlah.

_Well_, bukannya apa-apa—tapi berhubung masih banyak makhluk-makhluk terkutuk bernama Titan di luar sana, Erwin jadi tidak punya waktu untuk bergalau ria memikirkan kenapa ia belum juga punya pacar. Plis deh, orang macam apa yang sempat-sempatnya mengurus departemen reproduksi di tengah _chaos _seperti sekarang? Dan sampai detik ini pun dia tidak akan memikirkan masalah itu lebih lanjut, kalau saja Komandan Pixis (yang entah kesambet apa) tidak ngerandom dengan menyinggungnya.

"Omong-omong... kau belum punya niat untuk menikah, Erwin?"

"Bfff—"

Ketika kalimat ini terlontar, bayangkan saja sebuah petir di siang hari yang cerah mendadak menyambar Erwin dengan telaknya. Kontan saja pemuda berambut pirang itu berjengit dan tersedak kopi (meski di mata Pixis, dia cuma terbatuk dengan elegan) sebelum kemudian menoleh horor dari pose statisnya menatap ke luar jendela kaca.

"H-hah?" Ia tertawa hambar. "Hahaha. Saya... belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu, Sir."

Hening sejenak. Dot Pixis—sang Komandan Wilayah Selatan mengusap dagu sambil tersenyum. "Hmm... begitu, ya. Padahal umurmu sekarang sudah hampir kepala empat, Erwin, dan jawabanmu masih persis sama seperti ketika kau masih jadi _trainee,_" tukasnya mak jleb, "Tapi... kau sudah ada calon, kan?"

_...Petir kedua._

Erwin gelagapan. "I-itu... juga belum."

"Atau... jangan-jangan kau masih suka ngumpet kalau bertemu wanita? Hahaha. Ah, kau ini... jangan-jangan hormonmu memang belum berkembang..."

JEGERRR—_Petir ketiga, keempat, kelima, menyambar sekaligus._

"A-anda ini bicara apa..." Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk, sambil sengaja membuang muka. "Saya... saya cuma belum menemukan orang yang tepat, Sir. Tapi... bukankah saat ini yang lebih penting adalah memperjuangkan kemerdekaan manusia—dari para titan?"

Sekarang, senyuman Pixis betulan naik kelas jadi tawa. Ditepuknya bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu beberapa kali. "Kau masih belum berubah ya, Erwin..." katanya kalem, "Itu juga betul. Tapi seandainya kelak umat manusia benar-benar menang... lalu kau mau apa selanjutnya? Tinggal sebatang kara di panti jompo veteran?"

"I-itu..."

_Oh, iya. _Erwin juga belum berpikir sejauh itu.

"Lagipula kau punya gen yang bagus, sayang sekali kalau tidak dikembangbiakkan."

Mendengar ini, pria berambut pirang itu kontan bengong sesaat.

"Eh—baiklah, nanti akan saya pertimbangkan— "

"Bagus. Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk hal sekrusial Ini, Erwin. Kau tidak bisa selamanya jadi _prince charming_, jadi pastikan kelak kau tidak akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu."

"..."

Barulah ketika pria lewat-setengah-baya berkepala mengkilat itu akhirnya ikut memandang kosong ke luar jendela—dengan efek cahaya plus backsound dramatis—Erwin menyadari sesuatu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk-angguk simpatik. _Oh, Pixis cuma mau curhat rupanya..._

_._

_._

**II — (O) bverse**

**[ **Partner yang terbaik, adalah partner yang terbalik. Siapa yang tahu kalau rupanya itu adalah salah satu pasal dari algoritma ketidakberaturan? **]**

.

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Astaga Erwin, aku tidak tahu kalau rupanya kau punya selera humor yang bagus juga! Wahahahahahahaha—"

Sang komandan _Scouting Legion_ cuma bisa menekan pangkal hidungnya, sementara pria jangkung yang ia ajak bicara tertawa barbar sambil gebrak-gebrak meja. Sebentar lagi pasti bakal guling-guling di keset—nah, tuh kan. Ah, apa jangan-jangan... dia salah pilih orang untuk dijadikan _wingman_?

"Hahahahaha—kau tanya aku bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati orang ITU? Taruh saja Titan membentuk tulisan ILU di depan jendela kamarnya! HAHAHAHAHA—"

Erwin mendengus. "Ini tidak lucu, Mike."

"Fhuhuhuh—ehm—oke, oke." Setelah sekian lama mati-matian membungkam tawa, akhirnya Mike Zakarius berhasil meredamnya jadi deheman kikuk. Ia pun menarik kursinya mendekat ke meja, lalu menepuk bahu sang rekan sambil mengusap air mata ambigu—entah sedih atau terharu.

"Ehem. Berita baiknya, Erwin, kau ingin menikah dengan Hanji. Itu berarti spekulasi nomor empat di Scouting Legion yang menyatakan bahwa kau aseksual, telah terbukti tidak benar," ujarnya, membuat Erwin mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi berita buruknya... kau ingin menikah dengan Hanji. Itu secara tidak langsung mengonfirmasi spekulasi nomor tiga—bahwa kau mengidap _fetish,_ bung."

"Hah—?"

"Oh, ayolah. Maksudku... kau sudah dinobatkan sebagai Pria Terseksi dalam Dinding versi majalah wanita; kau bahkan bisa membuat harem dengan setengah kaum Hawa di dalam dinding Sina!" Mike menunjuk sebuah cover majalah yang dipigura di dinding (sumpah, Erwin tidak ingat kapan dia _topless_ sambil berpose naik kuda ala lukisan Napoleon—ah, sudahlah, kalau bukan Generalissimo yang memajangnya di sana, sudah pasti benda itu sudah lama berakhir di lambung Titan). "Dan dari semua itu... kau memilih Hanji Zoe?"

"Kita ini prajurit Recon, MIKE, berpikirlah realistis," ujar Erwin setengah frustrasi—entah untuk yang keberapa juta kali mengingatkan bahwa pekerjaan mereka bisa jadi merupakan salah satu kriteria pria-paling-tidak-idaman-untuk dijadikan-menantu. "Aku perlu seseorang yang tidak akan merajuk, meski aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Titan daripada istriku sendiri. Atau lebih bagus lagi, yang bisa menemaniku bertugas."

"Hmmm. Oke, itu sedikit mempersempit zona pencarian. Tapi masih belum menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa tertarik pada... spesies ITU. "

"Sebenarnya... aku suka wanita yang sedikit... ehm, agresif," jawab Erwin sambil menunduk, mendadak sibuk membolak-balik file di meja kerjanya. "Memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku pilih Hanji? Dia punya ovarium, kan?"

"Nah. NAH. Itu dia masalahnya. " Mike menurunkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf sambil menyipitkan mata. Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku induk anggota Recon Corps dari rak, dan membuka satu halaman berabjad H—hanya untuk mendapati kolom jenis kelaminnya diisi gambar smiley. "Tidak ada yang tahu persis soal itu, Hanji kan hermafrodit. Baunya saja tidak jelas—kadang dia berbau seperti keringat pria, tapi aku juga beberapa kali mencium bau darah. Mencurigakan, kan? Aku bahkan pernah bertanya... dan dia menjawab 'lihat saja sendiri'."

"Lalu... kau lihat?"

"Astaga, Komandan." Pemuda jangkung yang diajak bicara menepuk dahi. "Argh, kita tidak akan membahas ini sekarang. Topik ini terlalu tabu untuk otakku yang sensitif. Kasus ditutup."

"Jadi."

"Ah... harus berapa kali kubilang, jangan gunakan nada dan tatapan seperti itu ketika bertanya, Erwin—itu jauh lebih kedengaran mengintimidasi daripada ingin tahu!" protesnya, "Tapi... baiklah, baiklah. Berhubung aku sudah lama mengenal kalian berdua... maka sebagai sahabat, langsung saja kukatakan bahwa aku merestuimu—"

Erwin Smith tersenyum simpul.

"—tapi kalau nanti kau sampai trauma... jangan bilang kau belum diperingatkan, ya."

.

.

**III— (I) nitiation**

**[ **_Berdasarkan hukum ketiga Newton, diperlukan gaya inisiasi yang lebih besar dari berat benda untuk menggerakkannya dari kondisi statik. Atau kalau dalam konteks ini bisa jadi... seorang rival, mungkin?_ **]**

.

"Tidak."

Erwin menatap pria berseragam Polisi Militer itu dengan alis berkerut. Yah, reaksi logis apa lagi yang harus dilakukan kalau mendadak seorang pemuda tidak dikenal datang ke markas, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling meminta izin untuk melamar seorang prajuritmu?

"Tapi... kenapa, Sir? Bukankah setahu saya, tidak ada larangan bagi anggota Recon Corps untuk menikah?" tanyanya nyolot. "Saya berjanji akan menjaga Nona Hanji Zoe dengan sepenuh jiwa raga!"

Sang komandan menyandarkan bahunya ke punggung kursi sambil menarik nafas panjang. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah setuju pada aturan tak tertulis di _Recon Corps_, yang menyatakan bahwa 'tidak ada anggota yang boleh menikah sebelum Komandan'. Tapi kali ini... entah kenapa dia mendadak berharap konvensi itu dijadikan Undang-Undang saja.

"Hmmm..."

Oke, sebenarnya Erwin hanya tinggal mengatakan '_terserah anda saja, kan saya bukan bapaknya'_, titik, dan semua selesai. Mestinya ini tidak akan jadi masalah besar, seandainya nama ITU tidak terlibat— setidaknya tidak, ketika di laci mejanya sudah ada kotak lapis beludru merah, dan buku puisi gombalan ala Kahlil Gibran. Erwin pun terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencari-cari alasan rasional untuk menolak tawaran itu dengan elegan.

Tapi untunglah, sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu (yang sudah pasti akan kedengaran bodoh),wanita berambut coklat yang bersangkutan sudah keburu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Permisi. Petra bilang anda memanggil saya, _Chief_?" sapanya, sebelum sedetik kemudian menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda asing yang seragamnya berlogo kepala unicorn. "Hei—kau kan... Marlo? Tidak kuduga kau benar-benar akan datang ke sini... hahaha."

"Mayor? Oh, kalian benar-benar kenal. " Kali ini, Erwin bahkan tidak peduli suaranya kedengaran kecewa. Atau cemburu_, whatever_. "Tapi... sudah sejak kapan—"

Hanji terkekeh, entah sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiran orang. "Ah, belum sejauh itu juga kok, Boss. Kemarin aku baru menyelamatkannya dari Titan kelas 7 meter, dan tahu-tahu... dia seperti ini. Hahaha," ujarnya, sebelum kemudian menarik lengan pria itu dengan ceria. "Ah, kau sudah bertemu komandanku rupanya. Katanya kau ingin mengenalku lebih dekat. Ayo, kuperkenalkan pada seseorang yang lain—"

"..."

Ada yang mendengar bunyi retakan? Oh, mungkin itu hatinya Erwin...

"—aku akan mengajakmu bertemu Alejandro. Dia anakku yang ketiga."

_HAH? ANAK—_

Erwin hampir terjengkang dari kursi.

—_ALEJANDRO? SIAPA ITU? KAPAN LAHIRANNYA? SIAPA BAPAKNYA!?_

"Tapi... _Senorita_... bukannya kemarin anda bilang anda masih _single_?"

Menanggapi itu, yang diajak bicara tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Anak angkat, kok. Aku menemukannya berkeliaran di dalam tembok Maria beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang sekalian... hehe," ujar Hanji dengan antusiasme berlebihan, "Yuk, sekarang dia tinggal di tenda halaman belakang markas. Aaah, dia imut sekali, lho!"

Pemuda itu mengusap ujung matanya dengan jari. Mungkin dia tipe melankolis, entahlah. "Kau ini... memang berhati lembut ya, Nona. Aku jadi terharu... hiks."

"Ahaha, terima kasih. Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak sempat bertemu dengan dua anakku yang pertama, Bean dan Sawney, mereka sudah meninggal duluan..."

Erwin berdiri dari kursinya ketika kedua orang itu menghilang di balik pintu. _Eh, tenda halaman belakang? Bukannya itu tempat para peneliti..._

Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas pria berambut pirang itu sudah tidak kaget lagi, ketika lima menit berikutnya ia mendengar bunyi gedebak-gedebuk orang berlari di sepanjang koridor sambil berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Erwin cuma mengusap dagu. _Nah, kalau baru melihat Titan saja dia sudah panik kalang kabut begitu, bagaimana mau melindungi Hanji dengan sepenuh jiwa raga, coba?_

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Hanji Zoe masuk ke ruangannya lagi sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tidak kelihatan terlalu kecewa sih, hanya ekspresi muka-bebeknya yang biasa—seperti kalau dia habis kalah berdebat dengan Levi. Mau tidak mau, ini membuat Erwin sedikit lega...

"Tidak baik menakut-nakuti orang dengan Titan, Mayor Hanji," ujar Erwin. Dan ketika sang rekan menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu, dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Oh. Sayang sekali. Mungkin... memang bukan jodoh."

"Ah iya... sayang sekali ya, hahaha. Padahal aku baru saja mulai menyusun daftar percobaan yang bisa kami lakukan berdua mengenai hukum segregasi Mendel..."

.

.

**IV—(S) urreal**

**[ **Tenang seperti samudra, ceria seperti matahari. Pertemuan dua elemen yang mestinya saling meniadakan, tidak pernah seharmonis ini sebelumnya.**]**

.

"Mayor Hanji."

"_Yes, Chief?_"

Erwin memelankan sedikit laju kudanya, menyejajarkan diri dengan orang yang diajaknya bicara. "Err... apa akhir-akhir ini kau... sedang dekat dengan seorang pria?"

"Eh?" Hanji kontan menoleh, kelihatan bingung untuk beberapa detik. "Komandan, kita sekarang... sedang berada di tengah misi. "

"Aku tahu." Erwin sudah mulai merasakan tatapan Levi yang mulai agak menusuk dari belakang—karena dia berada di barisan paling depan, ia jadi memperlambat laju pasukan. "Sudahlah, jawab saja. Mungkin aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan ini lagi setelah misi berakhir..."

...Aduh, drama king banget sih.

"Err..." Hanji pun membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk sambil berpikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kalau Titan Eren kaukategorikan sebagai pria... iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Erwin menarik nafas panjang. Fakta bahwa Hanji Zoe adalah makhluk paling tidak peka di dunia, kadang membuatnya jadi frustrasi sendiri. "Bukan yang seperti itu," tepisnya, "Maksudku yang seperti... kekasih. Yah, kau tahu—hubungan asmara dan sejenisnya..."

"Hmm. Kalau itu sih... rasanya tidak ada."

"Oh." Erwin mengangguk lega, mengambil jeda sejenak dan segera menyadari bahwa Mike sudah mengambil alih untuk memimpin pasukan. Ah, _wingman_ memang bisa diandalkan di saat-saat seperti ini...

"Mayor Hanji—apa menurutmu... selama ini aku memimpin Scouting Legion dengan baik?"

Hanji menjawab dengan tawa renyahnya yang khas. "Haha, tentu saja, Boss! Sejauh ini keputusanmu selalu akurat, dan kau belum pernah menuntun kami ke jalan yang salah," pujinya sambil menunjukkan jempol kiri—melepas sebelah pegangannya dari tali kekang kuda, "Seperti kata Jenderal, kau adalah komandan terbaik yang bisa dimiliki Recon Corps sepanjang sejarah dinding!"

"Oh." —Lagi—"Kalau begitu... apa menurutmu aku juga bisa jadi pemimpin rumah tangga yang baik untukmu dan anak-anakmu kelak?"

"Eh—?"

BRUGH—

Dan sampai kapanpun pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjawab, karena di frame selanjutnya Hanji sudah keburu jatuh dari kuda.

.

.

**V ****— (E) quation**

**[ **Tapi ada kalanya, cinta tidak harus dinyatakan dalam teorema matematika, di mana kedua ruas harus ekuivalen dulu sebelum bisa menjadi satu kesatuan yang baku.** ]**

**.**

Di akhir misi itu, Erwin akhirnya mengawal Hanji pulang ke rumah dengan kupu-kupu memenuhi lambungnya. _Oke, ini terlalu gampang—melamar seorang wanita harusnya tidak semudah itu, kan? _Bayangpun—tadi dia hanya menawarkan sebuah cincin kembaran dan formulir pernikahan, tanpa secuilpun kalimat pernyataan cinta! Dan parahnya, Hanji bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan 'Kedengarannya menarik. Oke, aku terima' , seakan-akan dia cuma ditawari sandwich gratis.

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan, Erwin tidak habis-habisnya merutuki diri sendiri. _Mein Gott, lamaran macam apa ini!?_ Apa yang terjadi dengan seluruh skenario Romeo-Juliet yang dihafalkannya setiap malam, dan segala acara gigit-gigit mawar ala casanova di depan cermin itu? Berdiri di hadapan satu pleton Titan saja ia tidak gentar, tapi terbang ke mana kejantanannya saat menghadapi momen-momen krusial seperti ini, hah!?

"Hei, Erwin..."

Pria berambut pirang itu tersadar dari lamunannya—sedikit kaget ketika mendengar namanya tidak lagi diberi embel-embel _'Chief'_. Ia kontan menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati Hanji sedang nyengir ke arahnya. Wanita itu mengangkat kacamata kotaknya ke atas kepala sebelum berbicara.

"Aku ingin kita pakai seragam ini saat upacara pernikahan."

Erwin langsung tersipu ketika mendengar frase terakhir itu keluar dari mulut Hanji. _Ah, jadi malu..._. Dan alhasil, dia pun cuma merespon dengan suku kata pertama yang terlintas di otaknya. "Hah—?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya tidak ingin lupa pada posisi kita berdua sebagai prajurit... Dan bahwa pernikahan ini tidak akan membuat kita lalai akan misi besar kita masing-masing..."

Erwin terdiam. Untuk sesaat, suara yang terdengar di antara mereka hanya tapak kaki kuda yang sengaja dipacu pelan-pelan. Oh, siapa yang tahu seorang Hanji Zoe bisa berpikir seperti ini? Beberapa blok terlewati, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Hanji; sambil berharap sinar bulan tidak cukup terang untuk menampakkan rona-rona wajahnya.

_Well, yeah. Mungkin memang jalannya sudah seperti ini._ Bahwa mereka punya cara masing-masing untuk saling mengakui satu sama lain.

.

.

**VI****—(H) oax?**

**[ **Realita memang tidak selalu sejajar dengan logika. Tapi kadang... beberapa hal hanya terlalu absurd untuk jadi kenyataan.** ]**

.

"WUAPAAAAA!?"

Pengumuman peresmian hubungan antara Chief Irvin Smith dan Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, bisa dibilang lebih cetar membahana daripada berita kejatuhan Gerbang Trost. Bumi gonjang ganjing langit kelap-kelap ... seluruh Scouting Legion langsung heboh. Seratus persen populasi percaya bahwa ini adalah aksi _troll_—dan mereka pun menuntut bukti faktual dengan menantang Erwin mencium Hanji di depan umum (yang tentu saja bukan cuma ditolak mentah-mentah, tapi juga membuat mereka ditodong pedang ganda).

Sementara itu, Hanji cuma cengar-cengir puas melihat rekan-rekan dan juniornya melongo sambil ucek-ucek mata. Yah, siapa yang tidak shock, padahal rasanya kemarin-kemarin hubungan dua petinggi Recon Corps ini masih normal-normal saja... dan tahu-tahu sekarang mereka mengumumkan undangan pernikahan saat jam sarapan pagi? (Sungguh _timing_ yang tidak tepat; karena gara-gara deklarasi itu, meja makan jadi penuh muncratan minuman dari mulut para _trainee._) Eren jawsdrop. Auruo merosot ke lantai sambil meremas dada. Sasha ber-_grand jet__é_ keliling ruangan, Gunter mencubit pipinya sendiri berkali-kali, Connie berteriak seriosa—astaga, _apa sih sebenarnya yang telah terjadi kemarin malam!?_

_Yeah,_ seperti mereka tidak tahu saja. Erwin Smith kan memang masternya gerilya gerak cepat.

_Well,_ memang sudah lama hal baik tidak terjadi dalam Scouting Legion... jadi apa salahnya sedikit alay, kan? Maka setelah keributan sudah turun level dari AWAS jadi waspada, panitia dadakan pun langsung dibentuk di tempat. Tapi satu-satunya masalah, adalah bahwa mereka tidak punya anak-anak untuk dijadikan pengiring pengantin.

Untungnya problem itu juga segera terselesaikan, ketika Hanji dengan seenak jidat langsung menunjuk muka Christa dan Levi; sumber daya manusia paling EHEM yang mereka punya.

"Cih—" Menanggapi itu, Kapten Levi meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dengan suara keras , membuat Seluruh Scouting Legion menahan nafas. Bahkan Erwin pun mundur selangkah, memberi gestur 'Aku tidak ikut-ikutan, lho'.

"..."

"—siapkan saja tuksedo sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Dan sekarang telah resmilah titel Hanji Zoe, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berani menyinggung tentang sumbu vertikal di depan hidung seorang Levi tanpa kehilangan nyawa lima detik setelahnya.

.

.

**VII****—(D) istinction**

**[ **Yeah, samudra telah jatuh cinta pada matahari. Kiamat memang sudah dekat, entahlah. **]**

.

Meski sudah dipersiapkan sematang mungkin, dengan seluruh _Scouting Legion_ turun tangan plus satu kompi pasukan sukarelawan tak diundang bawahan Pixis, tetap saja acara pernikahan itu tidak berlangsung lancar jaya sentosa seperti adegan di film-film. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara _attitude_ Hanji yang memang dari sananya slengekan, dan mempelai pria yang secara mendadak terserang demam panggung.

Erwin bahkan terdiam dulu selama lima menit penuh ketika ia diminta untuk mencium sang mempelai wanita.

(_Anyway,_ terima kasih kepada Mike Zakarius—yang telah berjasa mempercepat prosesi pada fase ini dengan melakukan manuver 3D berbahaya... dan menendang kepala Erwin dari belakang.)

Seorang pendeta berbaju hitam yang menjadi pemimpin upacara tampak tidak sabar ketika ia meraih tangan Hanji dan Erwin. Ia menangkupkannya menjadi satu, lalu membacakan doa cepat-cepat. Kalau mau jujur, sumpah ini pernikahan paling menyusahkan yang pernah dia tangani seumur hidup. Ya orangnya, ya tempatnya, ya pengiring pengantinnya... (dari tadi dia dipelototi terus oleh anak yang pendek berambut hitam). Dalam hati, dia berjanji tidak akan mau lagi menerima tawaran dari Skuad Pasukan Pengintai.

"Baiklah, atas nama Sina, Maria dan Rose... sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-istri."

"WOOOOHOOOOO!"

Dan begitu sang pendeta menutup buku sucinya, seluruh_ Scouting Legion_ pun bersorak. Dot Pixis yang terus-terusan menyusut ingus dari awal upacara, di _ending_ berkata bahwa seandainya sekarang Female Titan datang dan menghancurkan dinding Sina, ia bisa mati dengan tenang. Orang-orang sipil yang menyaksikan pernikahan ikut bertepuk tangan meriah. Sementara di sisi lain, Levi masih memajang tampang_ grumpy_-nya yang biasa—meski secara ajaib, ia tidak merusak suasana dengan menendang muka sembarang orang yang menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan ekspresi minta diumpan ke titan.

"Ck. Kalian berdua ini... memangnya tidak ada ya tempat lain untuk menikah?" gerutunya, sambil melempar hiasan mawar yang terselip di sakunya ke Eren begitu acara selesai. "Kenapa harus di atas dinding Sina begini, sih?"

Hanji yang tadinya melambai-lambai ala Miss Universe ke arah penduduk, langsung terkekeh sambil menyikut pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya. "Aaaah, soal itu salahkan saja dia," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa, "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin menikah sambil bermanuver dengan 3DMG... tapi Erwin tidak mengizinkan. Hehe."

Dan sang prajurit-terkuat-umat-manusia itu pun cuma bisa menepuk dahi secara mental.

"Demi Rose, Erwin— kau tidak tahu dengan makhluk macam apa... kau telah menandatangani perjanjian sehidup semati."

.

.

**VIII****—(****A) chilles heel**

**[ **Manusia diciptakan dalam aturan keseimbangan. Maka kalau kelemahanmu tidak berada pada dirimu sendiri,maka mungkin saja itu berada pada orang lain...** ]**

.

Setelah menikah, sudah tentu yang paling enak pergi _honeymoon_. Tapi sayangnya, agenda kerja Erwin dan Hanji sama-sama penuh untuk setahun ke depan... jadi akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk berbulan madu dalam agresi militer pembersihan area sekitar Shiganshina. Secara pribadi sih mereka menganggap ini ide yang sangat brillian—sambil menyelam minum air—tapi sejujurnya, tidak dengan keseluruhan batalyon yang mereka pimpin.

"Mayooooor, anda di manaaa? Eh, kau lihat Mayor Hanji tidak? Aku membawakan sampel ludah Titan yang dia minta kemarin—"

"Mana aku tahu! Komandanku saja juga hilang entah ke mana, ini kompi Utara jadi berantakan!"

"Kapten Levi, alih ke formasi B!"

Yeah... bagaimana tidak. Hanji hampir selalu tidak berada di tempat setiap kali para Tim Peneliti datang untuk memberi laporan. Apalagi Komandan Erwin Smith, yang bisa mendadak lenyap secara misterius dari formasi—bahkan ketika ia sedang berada di tengah pasukan. Kampret sekali memang. Dan sialnya lagi, Mike Zakarius selalu pura-pura bisu-buta-tuli setiap kali Scouting Legion kalang kabut mencari kedua nukleus Recon Corps itu.

Ah sudahlah. Mungkin mereka memang sedang sibuk... :3

.

.

.

**THE END**

"_Tersenyumlah, Alejandro SMITH, sekarang kau sudah punya orang tua yang lengkap! Mulai sekarang, kau sudah boleh memanggilku 'Mom', dan pria yang kepalanya berasap di sana itu 'Dad'... oke?"_

_._

**.**

**A/N:** Entahlah ini FF macam apa -_- Di sela-sela penulisan RiRen, cuma mendadak kebayang gimana seandainya dua makhluk beda seratus delapan puluh derajat ini jadi pasangan. Dan semakin menggila pas tahu di parodi SnK, dua chara ini juga beneran ada sesuatu :D Oh wahai siapapun yang memulai gosip ini... AILAPYU PUUUUUUULLL! xD /hugs/


End file.
